Angels of Hope and Darkness
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: A freak accident in the Digital World causes T.K. to split into two completely different people. Can Kari's love help T.K. pull himself together? A Takari fic. Features my fanmade DigiDestined Justin & his Digimon Voltmon.
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon characters.  
  
I do, however, own the characters Justin Tzumati, Voltmon, and Bladramon.  
  
This fic contains Takari. All Takari haters LEAVE NOW!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Chapter 1: THE ACCIDENT  
  
Justin sat at T.K.'s computer checking his e-mail. He was already fully dressed in his usual black T-shirt, blue carpenter jeans, & silver watch. His silver Nikes lay waiting near the door. T.K. walked into the bedroom drying his hair with a towel. He was also dressed in his street clothes (minus his hat).  
  
"So how's it going?" asked T.K.  
  
"For starters, you could do me a favor and NOT lean over my shoulder while I type in my password," said Justin. He took another bite from his piece of toast and chewed on it thoughtfully before taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Sorry," said T.K. He went back to the bathroom to put the towel away and clean up. Justin quickly typed in his password and checked his e-mail. No new messages. He quickly stuffed the last bite of his toast down his mouth and closed his window. He finished off his coffee and took his dishes to the kitchen and washed them.  
  
"Hurry up, boys!" called Mrs. Takaishi, "You've got fifteen minutes before school starts." T.K. came out of the bathroom and put on his hat just as Justin was lacing up his Nikes. The two of them grabbed their book bags, put on their shoes (in T.K.'s case, boots), and headed out the door.  
  
"So, how do you like Tokyo so far, Justin?" asked T.K.  
  
"For starters, it's Anime Central!" said Justin, "Secondly, I've got a Digimon. Thirdly, I've got some pretty cool friends. I mean, side from my bro Todd, I've got a girl with a digital camera, a computer whiz, a martial artist (I like martial arts), a basketball player (you), and a supposed genius."  
  
"You forgot Davis," reminded T.K.  
  
"I don't think Davis counts," said Justin as he and T.K. entered the schoolyard.  
  
"That's harsh," said T.K.  
  
"It's not supposed to be," said Justin.  
  
"Oh," said T.K.  
  
The two boys entered the school and opened their lockers, which happened to be right next to each other. "What is it with Davis and his goggles, anyway?" asked Justin.  
  
"Those goggles were a gift from Tai," explained T.K., "You see, Davis has looked up to Tai as a role model for a long time. And when Tai gave him those goggles after Davis broke his old ones, he just couldn't part from them. it was like he had fulfilled his dream."  
  
"I see," said Justin. He closed his locker and headed off towards their first class, which happened to be Justin's favorite, so Justin was sort of running down the hall.  
  
"Hay! Wait up!" called T.K. The two blond-haired boys entered the room and took their seats in their science class. "You like science, don't you?" said T.K.  
  
"It's fun," said Justin.  
  
"Now class, listen up," said the teacher, "Today, we'll be learning how to..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The Digi-Destined rendezvoused at T.K.'s place after school that day. T.K. and Kari were a little late since T.K. had basketball practice. Fortunately, Justin let himself in with the key the Takaishi family kept under the mat. After about an hour and a half, T.K. and Kari finally walked through the door.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Justin, "Your practice should've only taken one hour. Along with thirty more minutes to shower, change, and walk home with Kari, it should have taken you one hour and a half, not an hour and three-quarters.  
  
"T.K. was getting his things from his locker and when he leaned his back against it, his belt loop got caught," said Kari.  
  
"How on Earth would T.B. get his belt loop caught on his locker?" wondered Davis until is finally struck him, "YOU MEAN THAT T.C. MADE OUT WITH KARI, WHICH IS WHY THEY'RE LATE!?!?!?"  
  
"Brilliant, Edison," said Justin, sarcastically, "It only took you about three full minutes to figure that out."  
  
"I did?" asked Davis.  
  
"He timed you on his watch," explained Yolei.  
  
"Well, thank you for telling me, Mr. Critical," Davis shot back at Justin just before he got grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled in so that his face was only about three inches from Justin's.  
  
"You're treading on thin ice, pal," said Justin menacingly before rudely shoving Davis back.  
  
"How can a guy have so much power in his left hand?" Davis thought aloud, "Does he have even more power in his right?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed in class?" asked Kari.  
  
"What?" asked Davis.  
  
"Haven't you seen Justin write?" asked T.K.  
  
"No. Why should I?" asked Davis.  
  
"If you'd paid a bit of attention, you would have noticed that Justin writes with his left hand," said Yolei.  
  
(A/N: Another one of my traits I put into Justin is my left-handedness.)  
  
"No way," said Davis as he got up off the floor, "you mean Mountie-Boy here is left-handed?" Davis' last comment sent flames going through Justin's mind. Before Davis knew it, he found himself back on the floor with a throbbing cheek.  
  
"He did it," said T.K., "Davis is now officially on Justin's 'List of Despicable People'."  
  
"Wow! That was some punch," said Ken, "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that one."  
  
Davis slowly got to his feet, rubbing his right cheek. He looked into Justin's crystal-blue eyes and noticed the angry look in them. Davis whimpered a bit and slunk away.  
  
"Justin's proud of who he is," said T.K. to the others, "Not egotistically, of course. But can't stand it when people say things like that."  
  
"I can see why," said Cody.  
  
"Come on, everyone. Let's go to the Digital World, said Yolei, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm ready!" said DemiVeemon and Chibimon, who, unlike their Digi-Destined partners, were getting along just fine.  
  
"Allow me," said Justin as he flipped his silver-gripped D3 in his hand, "DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A quick survey of the area confirmed that the Digi-Destined had landed somewhere in the mountains. Justin actually found it quite relaxing as the wind blew through his hair and jacket. T.K. and Kari were hugging each other for warmth. The wind whipped through Ken and Yolei's hair. Cody wasn't affected much because of his short size and also because of his bowl- shaped hairdo.  
  
"This is nice," said Justin. Suddenly, a Dokugumon jumped in front of them.  
  
"POISON THREAD!" shouted the spider Digimon. She sprayed the Digi-Destined with poisonous thread and wrapped them around the children and their Digimon.  
  
"One word about Murphy's Law, and I'll break your face," said Justin as he glared at Davis.  
  
"Can we just find a way to get out of here?" said Ken.  
  
"Easy," said Davis, "DIGI ARMOR..." But Davis couldn't finish his sentence. He soon found sticky spider tread wrapped around his mouth, preventing him form Armor Digivolving Veemon.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Kari.  
  
"Stay strong," T.K. assured Kari, "We'll find a way."  
  
"We can do it," said Cody, "Come on, what have we got to work with?" He quickly surveyed the area for anything that they could use.  
  
Justin's eyes darted back and forth. He finally set his sights on a fair- sized boulder on the cliff above them. "That boulder!" he said, "We can use it to crush Dokugumon and free ourselves."  
  
"And just how do we do that?" asked Yolei, "We're stuck!"  
  
"But my left arm is free!" said Justin. He reached down into the holster on his left and pulled out his DigiBlaster (which Justin had named his laser gun). He took careful aim, pulled the trigger, and fired off a shot. The laser bolt struck the part of the cliff just below the boulder, loosening the massive rock from its hold.  
  
"This is going to hurt," said T.K. as the boulder rolled down the side of the cliff. The giant rock hit Dokugumon and sent her sprawling down the mountain with the boulder right on top of her. T.K. shielded Kari's eyes and looked away from the scene, as did everyone else. After about five minutes, everyone opened their eyes.  
  
"Now let's get ourselves free," said Justin, "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Voltmon Armor Digivolve to...BLADRAMON! The Blades of Speed!"  
  
"Stay back," said Bladramon, "Giga Slicer!" With lightning speed, Bladramon cut through the thread and freed the Digi-Destined and the other Digimon.  
  
"Awesome! We're free! Let's get going!" said Davis.  
  
The Digi-Destined continued climbing the mountain. Along the way up, they were attacked by more Digimon. It was becoming clear that someone or something didn't want them to get to the top of the mountain. 'Well, SOMETHING is going to be very disappointed,' though Justin as the Digi- Destined continued their ascent.  
  
After what seemed like forever, but was really only a total of one hour, the Digi-Destined finally reached the top. They saw a large crater before them. In the center of the crater was a glowing crystalline structure.  
  
"What is that?" asked Yolei.  
  
"I don't know," said Ken, "But I have this strange feeling I've seen it before."  
  
"Let's go in for a closer look," said T.K., who had been holding Kari's hand since Dokugumon's attack. Slowly, The Digi-Destined and their Digimon slid down into the crater and made their way to the glowing crystal. When they got close enough, they were surprised by what they say.  
  
"It's a Control Spire made of crystal!" exclaimed Ken, "No wonder it seemed so familiar!"  
  
"Define Control Spire," said Justin. Everyone then remembered that Justin wasn't with them when Ken was the Digimon Emperor. Ken explained the entire concept of the Control Spires, Dark Rings, and Dark Spirals to Justin, who absorbed the information like a sponge. When Ken finished, Justin nodded, showing that he now fully understood.  
  
"Let's knock it down!" said Davis.  
  
"Hang on! It's probably not going to be easy. If it's a crystal Control Spire, it could be different from the normal ones," said ExVeemon.  
  
"ExVeemon is right," said Stingmon, "We have to be careful."  
  
The aura surrounded the crystal Control Spire suddenly intensified. The evil structure suddenly shot out a beam at the ground and several Digimon made entirely of crystal with no covering rose up and closed in on the Digi- Destined.  
  
"Ready, Ken?" asked Davis.  
  
"Let's do this!" said Ken.  
  
"ExVeemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to...PAILDRAMON!"  
  
Gatomon De-Digivolved. "Go, Gatomon!" said Kari.  
  
"You too, Aquilamon!" said Yolei.  
  
"Aquilamon!"  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to...SILPHYMON!"  
  
"Angemon!" said T.K.  
  
"Ankylomon!" said Cody.  
  
"Ankylomon!"  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to...SHAKKOUMON!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve, huh?" said Justin, "I'll stick with Bladramon."  
  
The crystal Digimon suddenly launched themselves at the Digimon.  
  
"Watch out! DESPERADO BLASTER!" shouted Paildramon.  
  
"Ready for me? STATIC FORCE!" shouted Silphymon.  
  
"KACHINA BOMBS!" shouted Shakkoumon.  
  
"Feel the shocking power of my THUNDER BLADE!" shouted Bladramon.  
  
The Digimon kept on launching their attacks, but the crystal clones kept pushing on. Not only that, but their numbers also seemed to be increasing. Justin whipped out his DigiBlaster, took aim, fired, and immediately moved on to the next target.  
  
"How do you do that so well?" asked T.K.  
  
"If you've ever played as much 'Silent Scope' as me, you'll learn how to aim without using the targeting lens," replied Justin is he fired another shot.  
  
"This is great," said Davis, "While Justin and the Digimon are fighting, we're stuck here doing nothing!"  
  
"We should try to disable that crystal Control Spire," said Ken, "It's the least we can do right now."  
  
Justin stopped shooting for a moment. "Right. Let's go," he said. While the Digimon fight the crystal copies, the Digi-Destined ran towards the crystal Control Spire. Not surprisingly, the bluish diamond-like structure continually fired crystal-colored beams at the kids. As they drew closer, though, Kari and Ken began to grabs their heads and yell.  
  
"There's dark energy coming from that Control Spire," said Ken. Immediately, T.K. took up action. He stormed up right next to the crystalline structure and looked at it with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"The last thing I want is for the powers of darkness to take over either world," said T.K. Suddenly, several crystal-colored bolts shot out of the Spire and struck T.K. The boy screamed in pain as he was slowly lifted off the ground.  
  
"T.K.!" called all the Digi-Destined, Kari being the loudest.  
  
"We have to do something!" said Kari, "We have to save T.K.!"  
  
"But we can't even get close to that thing!" said Davis.  
  
"Plus all the Digimon are busy fighting those crystal ones," added Cody.  
  
"HELP ME!" screamed T.K.  
  
"I'm on it!" said Justin. He reached for a small knob on his DigiBlaster and set the futuristic weapon to full power. "We'll have to wait while my blaster charges up," said Justin.  
  
"Please hurry, Justin," said Kari as she returned her gaze towards T.K.  
  
Meanwhile, something very strange was happening to T.K. The blond-haired boy didn't quite know what was going on, but he felt as though something was being drained out of him. He didn't have to wonder much longer because he was suddenly released from his electrical bonds and he fell right on top of Davis.  
  
"Are you okay, T.K.?" asked Kari.  
  
"I'm fine," lied T.K., "What the heck just happened?"  
  
"I did," said Justin. T.K. looked at him and saw Justin's smoke DigiBlaster in the exchange student's left hand.  
  
"Look. The crystal Digimon are gone," said Yolei.  
  
"Hey, they are!" exclaimed Cody. No one crystal Digimon clone was in the area. The Digi-Destined went over to their Digimon (who had De-Digivolved) and asked if they had destroyed them.  
  
"Strangely, no," said Gatomon.  
  
"They all just disappeared into thin air," said Veemon.  
  
"I don't like this one bit," said Ken, "First the crystal Control Spire creates all these clones. Then, it grabs T.K. Now all the clones are gone and the Control Spire is still standing."  
  
"We better get out of here," said Yolei.  
  
"Right," said Justin, "Davis, lend me a hand." Justin and Davis slung T.K.'s arms over their shoulders and took him to the Digiport.  
  
The Digi-Destined must have been so preoccupied with getting T.K. back that they didn't notice what was going on behind them. Black bolts of electricity were crackling near the base of the crystal Control Spire. A dark figure seemed to step out of the Spire and stood near the structure. Its eyes were looking in the direction the Digi-Destined had just left in.  
  
"Soon, we'll meet," said the figure, "You think you know the powers of darkness so well. But in truth, you don't even know the bare minimum. You shall soon its true power. The battle has barely even begun, Takaishi."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
So yeah, that's the first chapter. Curious about who the dark figure is?  
  
Please R & R. 


	2. The Boy in Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon characters.  
  
The characters Justin Tzumati, Voltmon, Bladramon, and Todd Tzumati are property of Anime Master ZERO (me).  
  
This is a Takari fic. If you hate Takari, leave NOW!  
  
Justin: Hey, it's me, Justin. The exchange student. Anyway, so we decided to go to the Digital World after school. We climbed this huge mountain while encountering Digimon along the way. When we got to the top, we were surprised to see a Control Spire made up of crystal. Of course, the others explained it to me, since I wasn't around when Ken was the Digimon Emperor. Suddenly, the Control Spire makes these crystal Digimon that we have to fight. Good thing I've spent hours playing "Silent Scope." But the, that crazy crystal nabbed T.K. I had to shoot that thing to get him down. But really going on here? Just when you think things can't get any weirder, they get weirder.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 2: THE BOY IN BLACK  
  
T.K. bolted up in bed gasping for breath. He had had another nightmare. He must have awakened Justin because the blond-haired exchange student suddenly sat up from his bed on the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing," said T.K. as he wiped the sweat from his forehead using his sleeve.  
  
"I wouldn't call bolting out of bed dripping in sweat nothing," said Justin, "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," admitted T.K.  
  
"Why don't you have a drink of water?" suggested Justin, "I always do whenever I wake up from a nightmare. I'll go get you some." Justin pulled on his T-shirt and walked into the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water in his hand, which T.K. gulped down slowly.  
  
"Thanks," said T.K. He handed the glass back to Justin and laid back down on his bed.  
  
"No problem," said Justin. He set the glass on T.K.'s dresser and pulled off his T-shirt before going back to bed.  
  
"Have you always worn your boxers to bed?" asked T.K.  
  
"Pretty much," replied Justin as he pulled the covers over his body, "Now shut up and let me get some sleep."  
  
A mysterious character stood near the edge of the roof of T.K.'s apartment building, looking out at the city. "It seems so peaceful," said the person, "Almost makes it too inviting to destroy. But, I've got a job to do and a rep to ruin." The figure leaned forward a little more and the lights from below revealed the figure's true appearance. He looked exactly like T.K., but his skin was paler and his hair was stringier. He wore the same clothes as T.K., but they were all black. He wore black leather boots, black shorts, a black bucket hat, and a dark greyish-blue shirt with black sides and sleeves. The T.K.-clone took his foot off the elevated ledge and walked back to the middle of the roof.  
  
"Soon, we will come face-to-face," he said, "But by the time that comes around, everyone will spit at the name of T.K. Takaishi."  
  
The next morning, T.K. and Justin were walking to school with Cody and Yolei when they noticed a crowd of students gathered near a wall. The four Digi-Destined friends ran over to see what was up. There, spray-painted on the wall in big black letters, were the words "T.K. WUZ HERE!" Justin, Cody, and Yolei turned their gaze towards T.K., who looked horrified.  
  
"T.K.! How could you?" said Cody.  
  
"But I..." stammered T.K.  
  
"This is totally not like you!" said Yolei, "What's up with you?" Just then, the principal came up.  
  
"T.K., would you please come with me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir," said T.K., obediently. He quietly followed the principal inside the school. Several pairs of eyes watched him go.  
  
"This is weird. T.K.'s never been in trouble before," said Yolei, "What could have made him change?"  
  
"I don't think T.K. did this," said Justin, "You guys know that I'm staying at his place, right? And I sleep on the floor right next to his bed. If he had gone out, I would have noticed."  
  
"You're a light sleeper?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Sort of," replied Justin, "But I can tell when something's wrong, and T.K. was in bed the whole time. Speaking of T.K., I better go help him out." And with that, Justin ran towards the principal's office.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
T.K. sat in the principal's office staring at his feet. What could he say? The principal was not likely going to believe him.  
  
"What have you go to say for yourself, Mr. Takaishi?" asked the principal.  
  
"Honestly, Sir. I wasn't the one who spray painted the wall!" said T.K., but the principal didn't seem to believe any of it.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" said the principal. Justin opened the door and stepped into the office.  
  
"Good morning, Sir," said Justin, "I understand T.K.'s situation here, and I'd like to clear things up. Firstly, I believe that you should know that I' staying with T.K. for as long as I'm here in Japan. That being the case, I would know when T.K. left his apartment. And I happen to know for a fact that T.K. did NOT leave the apartment last night. In fact, he never even got here before me. And when we got here, the crowd was already gathered around the wall."  
  
"Is this all true?" the principal asked T.K.  
  
"Yes, Sir. It is," answered T.K., still thinking that the principal wouldn't believe him.  
  
"Well, I'll let you off this once," said the principal, "But be warned. Justin, since you seem to spend the most time with T.K., you must closely monitor all of his actions and report anything suspicious to me."  
  
"Yes, Sir," said Justin, "I will do what I can."  
  
"Thank you. You two nay go now," said the principal. Justin and T.K. walked out of the office and to their lockers.  
  
"Thanks for busting me out," said T.K.  
  
"No problem," said Justin as he opened his locker, "But something's been bothering me. Who would want to frame you? I mean, Davis is a possible candidate, but I don't think he'd go that far as to spray-paint the school."  
  
"Davis isn't that kind of guy," said T.K., "It's probably someone with darker intentions."  
  
Unseen by anyone, the T.K.-clone hid in one of the trees in the schoolyard. In his hand was a can of "Chaos Black" spray paint from "The Games Workshop." He looked on as students entered the building. 'This is only the beginning,' he thought, 'Soon, even the government will hate him. Speaking of which, I better call the tabloid companies.' The T.K. clone took a cell phone from is pocket and dialed. This was going to do more damage than the spray paint.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
T.K. and Justin arrived back at T.K.'s place fifteen minutes after school ended. They were surprised when Mrs. Takaishi walked up to them and looked at T.K. sternly. "What is going on, T.K.?" she asked.  
  
"What?" wondered T.K.  
  
"Come with me," said Mrs. Takaishi. The boys followed T.K.'s mother to the living room, where the TV was on.  
  
"At 2:56 this afternoon, a store was set fire to in the downtown area," said the newscaster, "Officials are not sure why this happened, but they were able to get a good look at who the suspect was. Surprisingly, the arsonist was a young man around the age of twelve with blond hair and pale skin." The scene changed and they could see a store burning on the screen. From inside the burning store, a figure clad in black stepped out with a can of gasoline in one hand and a box of matches in the other. The figure looked up at the camera, revealing his face to the public.  
  
"He looks just like me!" exclaimed T.K.  
  
"T.K.!," said Mrs. Takaishi, "You have some explaining to do."  
  
"Actually, he doesn't, Mrs. Takaishi," said Justin, "That wasn't T.K. Pause the tape for a sec. Notice how the guy on the TV has paler skin and stringy hair. T.K.'s skin isn't so pale and his hairs practically a mop!"  
  
"Gee, thanks for the compliment," said T.K., sarcastically.  
  
"Secondly, the report said that it happened at 2:56," continued Justin, "It's 3:15 now. There is no way T.K. could have changed his clothes, removed make-up, and get back here from downtown in that time frame."  
  
T.K. and his mother were both impressed by Justin's logic. "T.K., e-mail the others to come here," said Justin, "We're having an emergency meeting to discuss your evil clone. I'll call the older guys." Justin picked up the phone while T.K. grabbed his D-Terminal. In a few minutes, the thirteen Digi-Destined were gathered in T.K.'s living room.  
  
"Can somebody please explain to me why I'm wearing this blindfold?" asked Davis.  
  
"We have good reason," said Tai. He looked over to where T.K. and Kari were sitting on the couch, hand-in-hand. "Okay, we all saw what happened on TV, right?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"And with Justin as our only witness about what the REAL T.K. does (he IS a reliable source of information), we can conclude that someone really is trying to frame T.K.," said Todd.  
  
"If we can get the two T.K.s together in front of, say, a camera, then we can clear his name!" said Izzy.  
  
"Sounds good," said Davis, "I just have one question. Where on Earth are we going to find this guy!?" A loud explosion was suddenly heard coming from outside.  
  
"Follow the sirens," said Justin.  
  
"Matt, did you bring your dad's van?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yeah," replied the teen rock star.  
  
"Let's go," said Tai.  
  
"I'll drive," said Todd.  
  
"Can I take this blindfold off now?" asked Davis.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
T.K.'s clone continued to wreak havoc on the city. He had just set fire to a trail of gasoline, which led up to a pile of explosive chemicals, resulting in a store getting blown up. He laughed maniacally as he continued his destruction spree. Somewhere along the way, he had robbed a gun shop and was now armed with a hunting rifle and a simple handgun, which he kept tucked in his belt. In his other hand, he held a chainsaw that he swiped from a hardware store. An aqua-colored bean suddenly struck the ground near his feet and the Armored Digimon arrived on the scene. T.K. hopped off Pegasusmon and stood facing his counterpart.  
  
"It ends here," he said.  
  
"So we finally meet," said the T.K. lookalike, "You know, Takaishi, I've been looking forward to this day for a very long time." He slowly walked around T.K. in circles.  
  
"Just go back to where you came from," said T.K.  
  
"I'd love to, but I've got a job to do," said the "clone".  
  
"Job?" asked T.K.  
  
"Let me ask you something. Do you remember when the crystal Control Spire snagged you?" said T.K.'s counterpart, "Well, while it was holding you, the Spire was downloading all of your negative feelings and other dark stuff inside of you."  
  
"So what you're saying is..." said T.K.  
  
"I'm the darkness within you," said the evil T.K., "I'm you. But don't just call me T.K. Call me Dark T.K."  
  
"So that's what happened," said T.K., "The crystal Control Spire sucked all the evil stuff out of my body and created you."  
  
"To make a long story short, yes," said Dark T.K.  
  
"So what now?" asked T.K.  
  
"We're going to decide on who's stronger," said Dark T.K.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" said T.K.  
  
"You heard me!" said Dark T.K.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you," said T.K.  
  
"Then say good-bye!" said Dark T.K. He revved up his chainsaw and lunged at T.K.  
  
"Heads up!" called Justin. Bladramon leapt in and blocked the chainsaw with his own blades.  
  
"Out of my way!" said Dark T.K.  
  
"T.K., let's go" said Kari. She took T.K. by the hand and led him to the side. Meanwhile, Bladramon kept defending against Dark T.K.'s chainsaw.  
  
"C'mon, Bladramon!" called Davis.  
  
"HEY!" said Raidramon, "What about me?"  
  
Dark T.K. glared and Davis and aimed his rifle at him. Davis gulped. "Here goes nothing," said Davis. Dark T.K. opened fire. Davis spun to his left and dodged it. Dark T.K. fired again and Davis just ducked. This went on for quite some time. Dark T.K. kept shooting at Davis, who kept on dancing like Michael Jackson.  
  
"Please stop that, Davis," said Justin.  
  
"GIGA SLICER!" shouted Bladramon. With one stroke of his blade, he cut the barrel of Dark T.K.'s rifle off.  
  
"Takaishi, you must fight me!" said Dark T.K., angrily.  
  
"I don't want to fight you," repeated T.K.  
  
"So you're a hypocrite now, are you?" said Davis, "You said that you'd fight the powers of darkness, but you're not even going up against THIS guy, who IS the powers of darkness! What's up with you, dude?"  
  
Dark T.K. stormed up to T.K. and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Let me make the choice easier for you," he said. He immediately grabbed Kari and pressed the blade of his chainsaw against her neck.  
  
"KARI!" shouted T.K., "Don't you dare hurt her!"  
  
"You know what you have to do," said Dark T.K., "By the crystal Control Spire. Be there or kiss your girlfriend good-bye!" Dark T.K. dragged Kari over to a computer store. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black D3 with green grips.  
  
"KARI!" shouted Tai, T.K., and Davis.  
  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!" shouted Dark T.K. and he and Kari disappeared into one of the computers.  
  
"Kari, no," said T.K., "I can't believe I just let him take her away like that."  
  
"Stop beating yourself up like that!" said Justin, "We can still go after them!"  
  
"He's right, T.K.," said Cody.  
  
"You're the bearer of the Crest of Hope," said Matt, "How can you even think of giving up so easily?"  
  
"You're right," said T.K. as he got up, "As long as Kari is still alive, we still have a chance."  
  
"And she's my sister," said Tai, "I can't let anything happen to her!"  
  
"Alrighty, then. WHO'S WITH US!?" shouted T.K. Several shouts of agreement were heard. The Digi-Destined quickly raced back to T.K.'s apartment.  
  
"Hang on, Kari!" said T.K., "We're coming! DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Okay, so the bit about the chainsaw & the rifle makes it sound like "Army of Darkness", I just thought it would look good for Dark T.K.  
  
Please read & review. 


	3. Angels Awaken

Disclaimer: I do now own any of the official Digimon characters.  
  
I own all the rights to the Digi-Destined Todd and Justin Tzumati, as well as their Digimon.  
  
T.K.: We got to school the next day and found that someone had spray- painted the wall with my signature on it. If it wasn't for Justin busting me outta trouble, I would have been toast. We found out later that an evil version of me, who calls himself Dark T.K., was destroying everything to try and frame me. We tried to stop him, but then he nabbed Kari and took her away to the Digital World. Our only chance to save Kari now is if I fight and defeat Dark T.K.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 3: ANGELS AWAKEN  
  
"Well, here we are," said T.K., "We're back at the mountain with the crystal Control Spire."  
  
"Okay, people. Our mission is extremely simple. Two words: RESCUE KARI," said Justin, "Any questions?"  
  
"Can I kiss Kari when we save her?" asked Davis. Tai whacked him upside the head.  
  
"This is serious, Davis!" said Tai, "This is my sister we're talking about here!"  
  
"Let's go," said T.K., "I want to save Kari and end Dark T.K.'s reign of terror for good."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kari awoke to find herself shackled to a large rock. She looked around and saw the crystal Control Spire looming over her. "Did you enjoy your nap?" asked a voice. Kari looked in the direction of the voice and saw Dark T.K. watching her with his chainsaw in hand.  
  
"What do you want with me?" demanded Kari.  
  
"Feisty little wench, aren't you?" said Dark T.K. as he hopped off the rock he had been sitting on, "My first reason is that I want to fight my counterpart. The result of that would be that he gets destroyed. You see, if either the good or the evil side of a person dies, the other half must die as well."  
  
"So you want T.K. to fight you which ultimately end up in killing himself?" asked Kari.  
  
"You've got the picture," said Dark T.K.  
  
"And what's your other reason?" asked Kari.  
  
"Oh, it's simple," said Dark T.K., "Because I'm part of the original T.K., I've got a special place in my heart for you, as well. Technically, I am T.K."  
  
"T.K. would never kidnap the person he loves!" said Kari. She struggled to get free, but Dark T.K. pushed her arms back against the rock.  
  
"I think we can spend some time making out before I terminate my other self," said Dark T.K. And with that, he forcefully planted his lips on Kari's. Kari tried to struggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. When Dark T.K. pulled away, Kari gasped for breath.  
  
"Don't...do...that...again!" said Kari.  
  
"Ooh, feisty," said Dark. T.K., "I like that." He leaned forward again and gave Kari another forceful kiss.  
  
"That's enough!" shouted a voice. Dark T.K. turned and saw T.K. standing there.  
  
"So you decided to show up after all," said Dark T.K.  
  
"I'm only doing this so you can let Kari free," said T.K.  
  
"Don't do it ,T.K.!" cried Kari, "If you destroy him, you'll destroy yourself!"  
  
"If it's worth saving you, Kari, then I have no choice," said T.K.  
  
"You're either very brave or incredibly stupid," said Dark. T.K.  
  
"Let's just get his over with," said T.K.  
  
"My thought exactly," said Dark T.K. And with those words, he revved up his chainsaw and charged at T.K.  
  
"T.K.! NO!" cried Kari. A laser bolt suddenly flew by and shot the chainsaw out of Dark T.K.'s hand.  
  
"If you're going to fight, fight fair," said Justin. He stood at the edge of the crater with the other Digi-Destined with him.  
  
Dark T.K. scowled and pulled his handgun from his belt. Fortunately, Justin fired another laser bolt, which disintegrated the weapon.  
  
"Give up, Dark T.K.!" said T.K.  
  
"Never!" said Dark T.K. He leapt to the side and grabbed his chainsaw.  
  
"T.K.! Catch!" called Matt. T.K. looked in Matt's direction and grabbed the pipe, which his brother had thrown to him.  
  
"Thanks, Matt!" called T.K. He turned and brought up the pipe just before Dark T.K. brought down his chainsaw on the bearer of Hope. Irritated, Dark T.K. reached into his boot and pulled out a knife, which he held in the left hand while holding his chainsaw in his right.  
  
"That's not fair!" cried Davis.  
  
"AIM FOR HIS HAND!" shouted Justin. T.K. did just that. He swung his pipe and brought it down on Dark T.K.'s right hand, causing his dark counterpart to drop his chainsaw. Justin immediately fired on the weapon and vaporized it.  
  
"Thanks, Justin!" called T.K. The pipe was suddenly kicked out of his and T.K. faced his evil clone, who was armed only with a knife. T.K., on the other hand, was unarmed. He leapt back as Dark T.K. advanced, slashing with his knife. The evil counterpart was able to slash T.K.'s shirt a few times, leaving large cuts in the fabric.  
  
"We have to help him!" cried Davis.  
  
"We can't!" said Justin, "As much as I'd like to help T.K., as well, we have to respect his wishes. If he chooses to fight Dark T.K. alone, so be it."  
  
"You must know a lot about this kind of stuff," said Cody.  
  
"I learn it through movies and karate," said Justin.  
  
"You take karate?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yes," said Justin, "But now is not the time to talk about my experience with martial arts. We have to be on guard in case Dark T.K. tries to pull a fast one." As soon as those words left his mouth, Dark T.K. drew back his left and kicked T.K. in the crotch. But the blond bearer of Hope didn't seem to flinch much.  
  
"How on Earth could he have not felt that?" asked Yolei.  
  
"I though Dark T.K. would fight dirty, so I lent T.K. my cup," said Davis.  
  
"That was smart of you," said Izzy.  
  
"And kind," added Ken.  
  
"Well, if I had to lose Kari to someone, it wouldn't be Dark T.K.," said Davis, "You all saw how he force-kissed Kari as we came in, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, we did," said Tai, "And seeing someone treat my sister like that really pisses me off!"  
  
Meanwhile, T.K. and Dark T.K. continued to fight. Dark T.K. raised his arm and brought his knife down on T.K., who, in turn, caught the evil clone's wrist and held it up. "You can't hold out for much longer, Takaishi!" said Dark T.K., "You're flesh and blood. I'm pure evil!"  
  
"It's not over 'til it's over!" said T.K. He looked around to see what he had to work with. It was when he noticed the crystal Control Spire only a couple meters behind Dark. T.K. that a plan crossed his mind. Using as much force as he could, T.K. kicked Dark T.K. in the chest, causing him to drop the knife. Dark T.K. tried to make a grab for it, but the bearer of Hope kicked out of the way.  
  
"Just because I don't have my knife doesn't mean I can't kill you," said Dark T.K., scowling. And with that, he lunged forward with a punch. T.K. sidestepped and, with a mighty shove, pushed Dark T.K. against the crystal Control Spire. The massive structure began to glow and several bolts of energy shot out of it and grabbed Dark T.K.  
  
"You did it, T.K.!" cried Kari from the rock she was bound to. T.K. quickly ran over to where his beloved was chained.  
  
"I did it for you, Kari," he said, "I did it for you." He leaned closer to Kari, placed his lips on hers, and gave her a long passionate kiss. Kari, who was still chained to the rock, returned the kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Digi-Destined looked on. "Something's not right," said Ken.  
  
"Did you feel that?" asked Cody, "It was like a rush of cold air passed over us."  
  
"I felt it, too," said Justin.  
  
"LOOK!" shouted Sora. She was pointing as the crystal Control Spire. Tai ran up to her side.  
  
"I see it, but I don't believe it," said Tai.  
  
Dark T.K. was glowing. He body gave off a black aura, which seemed to consume all the light and warmth in the area. T.K. pulled away from his kiss with Kari to look up at his evil counterpart. The Spire eventually put down Dark T.K. "I told you I couldn't die so easily," he said, "Now you're the one who's going to die!" He held out his and fired an energy bolt at T.K., who was just barely able to dodge it.  
  
"He's ascended!" exclaimed Todd, "The power of the crystal Control Spire gave him new powers!"  
  
"If it worked on dark T.K., why not give it a shot at the real T.K.?" asked Davis.  
  
"That just might work," said Ken, "T.K.! Throw yourself against the Control Spire!"  
  
"If I can get to it!" said T.K. It took him a while, but in the end, he was able to do so. Ina few minutes, he re-emerged with a golden aura surrounding his body.  
  
"Now they should be equal," said Matt.  
  
"So, the crystal Control Spire granted you powers, as well," said Dark T.K.  
  
"With all the darkness gone from me, there was nothing for it to extract," said T.K., "Now I'll show you what the Angel of Hope is really capable of!" T.K. concentrated. The golden aura surrounding his body left and suddenly, a pair of beautiful white angel wings sprouted from his back.  
  
"Ooh, pretty," said Yolei.  
  
T.K. flapped his wings and flew up into the air above Dark T.K. "Is that the best you can do?" said the evil counterpart. He black aura surrounded his body also disappeared. From his back, he sprouted a pair of black angel wings and flew up after T.K. Nobody could believe their eyes.  
  
"Someone pinch me," said Tai. Sora reached up pushed Tai's mouth closed with her hand. Mimi did the same with Matt.  
  
"So, we're even, eh?" said T.K., "Then let's continue."  
  
"My sentiments exactly!: said Dark T.K. With one powerful gust from his wings, he launched himself at T.K. and the two combatants resumed their fight in the air. It was the Angel of Light against the Dark Angel of Despair.  
  
"Can they really keep this up?" asked Tai.  
  
"The chances are about fifty-fifty," said Izzy.  
  
"Thanks for telling us the odds, Izzy," said Justin, sarcastically. Everyone knew that it was a fifty-fifty chance, since both T.K.s were equal.  
  
"DARK SIDE LIGHTING!" shouted Dark T.K. and shot several black bolts of electricity at T.K. The Angel of Hope dodged the blasts and prepared to counter.  
  
"GOLDEN HOPE!" shouted T.K. and launched a golden energy ball. Dark T.K. dodged and faced T.K. again.  
  
"not bad," he said, "But try to stop this. DARK DESTROYER!" He built up a massive black energy ball and hurdled it at T.K. The Angel of Hope quickly tried to dodge it, but the ball followed him. Dark T.K. was controlling its movements. An idea suddenly stuck T.K. He flew back around and headed straight for Dark T.K. exactly at the last moment, he pulled up and the Dark Destroyer hit its own creator.  
  
"Bull's eye!" said T.K. as he watched the scene. But then, he saw something that he had overlooked earlier. The crystal Control Spire was right behind Dark T.K. before he got hit by his own attack. And the Dark Destroyer had pushed Dark T.K. against the evil structure.  
  
"This is bad," said Justin.  
  
When the black light from the Spire receded, a dark shape emerged from it. It was Dark. T.K. But for some reason, he was naked from the waist up. His legs had been replaced by four pairs (a.k.a.: eight total) of white angel wings. His waist was covered by some sort of small cloud. A white halo had formed somewhere around his body. What surprised everyone the most was that his right arm had been replaced by a large dark semi-rainbow-colored wing.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Justin, "Dark T.K. has become the Unholy Angel!"  
  
"Unholy Angel?" asked Matt, sounding confused.  
  
"Sephiroth's final form," said Tai, who had obviously played enough "Final Fantasy VII" to know what was what.  
  
"We're are so screwed now," said Justin, "Unless T.K. can stop that thing, we're toast."  
  
Unholy T.K. floated over T.K. and glared at him. "Who is the superior being now?" he asked. His voice sounded like several speaking at once.  
  
"Be careful, T.K.," said Kari, "He's transcended!"  
  
"I'll be alright," said T.K. He spoke a little too soon because a second later, Unholy T.K. slashed T.K. with his wing.  
  
"T.K.!" shouted Kari.  
  
"I'm fine," said T.K. There was a large gash in his left sleeve and some blood was trickling down his arm.  
  
"It's no use, Takaishi," said Unholy T.K., "Give up while you're still alive!"  
  
"NEVER!" cried T.K.  
  
"So be it," said Unholy T.K., "Prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Exciting, huh? First Dark T.K., then came ascended Dark T.K., now we have Unholy T.K.  
  
Please read & review. 


	4. Golden Angel of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon characters.  
  
I own all the rights to Justin & Todd Tzumati, as well as their Digimon.  
  
Kari: Dark T.K. took me back to the crystal Control Spire place, hoping that I'd love him instead of the real T.K. Yeah, right! Fortunately, the real T.K. arrived before the evil one could go any farther. They fought quite a bit until Dark T.K. got zapped by the crystal Control Spire and ascended. The same thing happened to T.K., but when Dark T.K. got zapped by the crystal Control Spire again, he transcended and became Unholy T.K. There has to be some way to beat him, but how?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 4: GOLDEN ANGEL OF HOPE  
  
"PALE HORSE!" shouted Unholy T.K. T.K. quickly moved to the side, but it wasn't easy. The attack was fairly big in size, so it took time to get around it. Just as he got out of the way, the crystal Control Spire shot several bolts of lightning at T.K.  
  
"T.K.!" shouted Kari.  
  
"My brother!" shouted Matt.  
  
"You should have at least been smart enough to realize that I am now able to harness the powers of the crystal Control Spire," said Unholy T.K.  
  
"We can't just sit here and watch T.K. get beaten into bloody hell!" said Tai, "We've got to act!"  
  
"Right," said Justin, nodding, "Let's go!"  
  
"DIGIVOLVE!" shouted the Digi-Destined.  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to...WARGREYMON!"  
  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to...METALGARURUMON!"  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve to...BIRDAMON!"  
  
"Birdramon Digivolve to...GARUDAMON!"  
  
"Tentomon Digivolve to...KABUTARIMON!"  
  
"Kabutarimon Digivolve to...MEGAKABUTARIMON!"  
  
"Palmon Digivolve to...TOGEMON!"  
  
"Togemon Digivolve to...LILLYMON!"  
  
"Gomamon Digivolve to...IKKAKUMON!"  
  
"Ikkakumon Digivolve to...ZUDOMON!"  
  
"Betamon Digivolve to...SEADRAMON!"  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to...GARGOMON!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to...ANGEMON!"  
  
"Veemon Digivolve to...EXVEEMON!"  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve to...AQUILAMON!"  
  
"Armadillomon Digivolve to...ANKYLOMON!"  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve to...STINGMON!"  
  
"ExVeemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to...PAILDRAMON!"  
  
"Aquilamon!"  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to...SILPHYMON!"  
  
"Ankylomon!"  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to...SHAKKOUMON!"  
  
"Ready, Sparkymon?" asked Todd.  
  
"Just let me at him!" said the electric Digimon.  
  
"Sparkymon Digivolve to...LIGHTNINGMON!"  
  
"Lightningmon Digivolve to...METALLIGHTNINGMON!"  
  
Sparkymon first Digivolved into a somewhat enhanced version of his Rookie form. His Ultimate form, MetalLightningmon, was similar to Lightningmon, but his arm, chest, leg, tail, head, and wings were all metal.  
  
"Voltmon!" said Justin, "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Voltmon Armor Digivolve to...BLADRAMON! The Blades of Speed!"  
  
Unholy T.K. looked down at the small, yet powerful army of Digimon and Digi- Destined looking at him. "You think you're so tough now, aren't you?" he said, "Think again!" Several bolts of energy shot out of the crystal Control Spire and hit the ground. Suddenly, crystal Digimon pulled themselves out of the stone and stood before the Digi-Destined and their Digimon.  
  
"They're all copies of our own Digimon!" exclaimed Ken.  
  
"And of us!" said Justin. It was true. Standing with each of the crystal Digimon was a crystal Digi-Destined, each one shaped exactly like the real one. Kari was the only one who didn't have a crystal clone, since she was all tied up.  
  
"Destroy them!" ordered Unholy T.K. The crystal army nodded and obediently moved forward. While the Digimon battled their clones with their special abilities, the Digi-Destined were engaged in hand-to-hand combat with their own clones.  
  
"That stupid thing didn't get my hair right!" said Matt as he ducked under another punch.  
  
"Is my hair really that big?" asked Tai just after he kicked back his clone.  
  
Justin and Todd didn't seem to have too much trouble fighting their clones, since both of them took karate together. Todd was a blue belt and Justin was a green belt. The two of them furiously knocked back their clones and sometimes even each other's. it was almost as though they were synchronized.  
  
"Take this! GIGA BLASTER!" shouted MetalGreymon. His missiles impacted against his clone's crystalline body.  
  
"Have some HORN BUSTER!" shouted MegaKabutarimon.  
  
"DESPERADO BLASTER!" shouted Paildramon.  
  
"JUSTICE BEAM!" shouted Shakkoumon.  
  
"Here's a little shocking surprise," said MetalLightningmon, "GIGA SHOCKER!" He took quick aim at his clone and fired an electric beam from his mouth.  
  
"THUNDER BLADE!" shouted Bladramon.  
  
Meanwhile, the fight between T.K. and Unholy T.K. continued. "You don't stand a chance against me!" said Unholy T.K. as he slashed at T.K. with his wing again.  
  
"I won't give up!" said T.K., "There's only one thing I care about right now, and that's defeating you to save Kari!"  
  
"T.K.," said Kari, softly.  
  
"You're nothing more than a kid with wings!" said Unholy T.K., "I'm far more superior than you! I'm the One-Winged Angel!"  
  
Matt kicked his clone aside long enough to look up to see how his younger brother was doing. His eyes scanned the ground and they focused on the knife that Unholy T.K. had dropped when he was still Dark T.K. "T.K.!" he shouted, "CATCH!" He picked up the knife & threw it at his little brother, hoping that he wouldn't get the wrong message.  
  
Fortunately, T.K. knew exactly what Matt was doing. He caught the knife and held it in his hand. "Thanks, Matt!" he called and resumed his fight with Unholy T.K. Each time the one-winged angel slashed with his wing, T.K. blocked with the knife.  
  
"You're still no match for me!" said Unholy T.K., "SUPER NOVA!" His attack practically wiped out T.K. The blond angel lay on the ground broken and bleeding.  
  
"T.K.!" shouted Kari. Tears began to form around her eyes. Some relief came to her when she saw his hand twitch. She was filled with even more relief when he got up.  
  
"I...can't...lose," said T.K., "especially...not...to...the likes...of you." He picked up the knife and tucked it in his belt.  
  
"You're pathetic," said Unholy T.K., "Just give up."  
  
"I still have one last trick up my sleeve," said T.K. And with that, he slowly limped off towards the crystal Control Spire. But just before he reached it, Unholy T.K. shot a blast in front of him, which sent the blond boy flying and landing at Kari's feet.  
  
"T.K.," said Kari.  
  
"Kari," said T.K., weakly. He slowly got up, using the rock Kari was chained to for support.  
  
"I love you, T.K.," whispered Kari.  
  
"And I love you, too," said T.K. He leaned closer to Kari and kissed her passionately on the lips. As they kissed, the images of their Crests appeared on their chests and slowly moved towards each other.  
  
"What's going on!?" said Unholy T.K., trying to shade his eyes from the yellow and pink light.  
  
The two colors suddenly flashed and became one gold light. T.K.'s wounds healed and his wings changed from pure white to a beautiful gold. His feathers shone brightly in the light as he and Kari continued kissing. Even the other Digi-Destined, their Digimon, and their crystal clones stopped to watch the magnificent spectacle. After another five minutes (at least), T.K. and Kari finally pulled apart. Kari didn't seem at all surprised with T.K.'s new appearance and power.  
  
"Thank you, Kari, "said T.K., quietly, "for believing in me."  
  
"How can I misplace my trust in the one person I love?" said Kari, "but remember not to kill him. He's a part of you. If he dies, you die."  
  
"I'll remember that," said T.K. as he gave Kari a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Okay, that's enough," said Kari, giggling a little, "Now go out there and get him, my angel."  
  
"As you wish," said T.K. He turned around and faced Unholy T.K.  
  
"So, you finally transcended," said Unholy T.K., "Things should get a little more interesting around here."  
  
"Enough talk. Let's finish this," said T.K. Before Unholy T.K. had time to react, T.K. lunged forward and delivered a powerful punch to his face. Immediately following that, he delivered a powerful kick to Unholy T.K., sending him crashing into a rock, which was ultimately reduced to rubble. The evil one-winged angel pulled himself out from the pile and floated above it.  
  
"Impressive," he said. He immediately got slammed into the ground. "Most impressive. But you cannot defeat me!"  
  
"Don't bet on it," said T.K.  
  
"SUPER NOVA!" shouted Unholy T.K.  
  
'His Super Nova will take time,' though T.K., 'Hopefully, I'll have enough time to power up and launch an attack.' He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. A golden aura slowly began to surround his body. There was still another good two minutes until Unholy T.K.'s Super Nova would strike. T.K. concentrated even harder. After about one minute and forty-five seconds later, he had fully powered up and was ready to launch his attack.  
  
"I'm ready," he said.  
  
"Ten seconds left!" shouted Justin.  
  
"Unholy T.K.! Prepare to be defeated!" said T.K., "GOLDEN HEAVENLY LIGHT!" T.K. radiated intensely with a golden light that blinded Unholy T.K.  
  
"The light! It's too bright! I CAN'T SEE!" shouted the evil angel as he tried to cover his eyes with his wing.  
  
High above the Digital World, a gargantuan mass of golden light streaked towards Unholy T.K. In the process, it destroyed the Super Nova. "Prepare to meet your defeat!" said T.K., "For my Golden Heavenly Light is aimed not only at you, but at the crystal Control Spire, your main source of energy, as well!"  
  
"He sounds like Yami Yugi," said Justin.  
  
Unholy T.K. looked up to see the massive light head straight towards him. Unable to dodge it, he took the full force of the hit. A gargantuan explosion erupted as the light made contact with its intended targets. Dust and sand was kicked up, strong winds blew, and a blinding light temporarily blinded every single human, Digimon, and clone. Eventually, the light, wind, dust, and so on died down and everyone was able to see again. The crystal Control Spire was cracked and it was sparking in certain places. Unholy T.K. had returned to his former ascended state as Dark T.K.  
  
"You've lost," said T.K. as he landed on the ground, "Return your essence to me now."  
  
"Give up? But I haven't finished yet," said Dark T.K. He spread out his jet- black angel wings and cried out. A black aura surrounded his body and his eyes changed from a deep blue to a glowing red. He held out his hand and a Progressive Knife (yes, one of those knives from Evangelion) appeared in it. T.K. took out the knife that Dark T.K. once owned and noticed that its blade was glowing, as well.  
  
Dark T.K. lunged forward with his Prog Knife, but T.K. blocked it with his own. "Take this!" said Dark T.K. and plunged his weapon into T.K.'s side.  
  
"T.K.!" shouted the Digi-Destined.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" asked T.K. he raised his knife and plunged it into the left side of Dark T.K.'s neck.  
  
"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" said Tai.  
  
"Tai! This is serious!" said Izzy.  
  
"I was just stating a fact," said Tai, innocently.  
  
Dark T.K. placed his booted foot on T.K.'s chest, trying to push the boy off. "I can't lose!" he said.  
  
"I...have had...just about...enough...of YOU!!" said T.K. He took his knife out of Dark T.K.'s neck and plunged it back in deeper.  
  
"Dark T.K.'s not gonna die!" said Davis.  
  
"T.K.'s gonna lose!" said Matt.  
  
"What are we gonna do!?" said Yolei.  
  
"The crystal Control Spire!" said Tai.  
  
"Justin! Destroy that thing!" said Todd.  
  
"Roger!" said Justin. He set the power level on his DigiBlaster to maximum and rerouted all power to be fired, yet leave him just enough to actually fire it.  
  
"Fire!" shouted Tai.  
  
"It's time...TO KISS YOUR MON GOOD-BYE!" shouted Justin and pulled the trigger. The gargantuan laser beam pierced through the center of the crystal Control Spire and shattered it into several tiny pieces, which were immediately deleted. As soon as the Control Spire was hit, the crystal clones were deleted.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Dark T.K., "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" His body slowly disintegrated and the particles entered T.K.'s body.  
  
"We did it!" shouted Tai," WOOHOO!" He swung Sora around in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
T.K. landed next to Kari and broke her shackles before falling to the ground, completely exhausted. Kari got on her knees and held the boy in her arms. "You did it, T.K.," she said, "You did it."  
  
"I did it for you, Kari," said T.K., "because you're the only person I love and no one can change that."  
  
"T.K.," said Kari.  
  
"Kari," said T.K.  
  
The two of them leaned closer together and gave each other a passionate kiss. As they did so, T.K.'s wings slowly dematerialized, returning him to his original form.  
  
"That was a good shot, Justin," said Todd, placing a hand on his adopted brother's shoulder.  
  
"I just play a lot of 'Silent Scope' back home," said Justin.  
  
"Considering the numerous times I've driven you to West Edmonton Mall so you can have the time of your life at Playdium, I'm not surprised," said Todd.  
  
That night, the Digi-Destined were having a party at the Kamiyas' place to celebrate their victory. There was food, music, soft drinks, punch, and videos. (There was no beer since all the Digi-Destined are under-aged to be drinking.) Kari took a moment from the party to go out onto the balcony and let herself relax for a bit. She didn't notice T.K. coming up until the boy had placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"T.K.," she said, "I want to thank you for saving my life. Who knows what Dark T.K. would have done if you hadn't shown up?"  
  
"It's because I care," said T.K. as the two lovers turned to face each other, "I love you, Kari, more than anything in this world. I'd sacrifice my own life to save yours. If I had a choice, I'd rather you be happy than me be happy."  
  
"T.K.," said Kari. She smiled and threw her arms around T.K.'s neck while the boy wrapped his own around her waist. He gently kissed her neck and their eyes slowly met. Their faces moved closer together and they both shared a passionate kiss.  
  
"That's really sweet," said Tai. He and Sora were watching T.K. and Kari from Tai's bedroom window. "I'm really happy for my sister."  
  
"I hope they'll be as happy as we are with each other," said Sora.  
  
"Maybe even more," said Tai.  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
I'm finally done! The darkness within T.K. has returned to its rightful place and the worlds are at peace again.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*****PREVIEW FOR MY NEXT FIC*****  
  
Watch for my next fanfic as characters from various anime shows and games duke it out in the ultimate tournament. Who will be the victor? 


End file.
